The Elder Wand
by cairovault7
Summary: I am not continuing this story, sorry guys this is one too alike with my other fic...I would just be writing the same plot. The revised one is called "The Potion Book". I didn't delete this because I didn't have the heart to.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Alternate dimension. I want to do it, I don't care if there are a hundred stories with the same plot. Read and Review!

And my grammar is not the greatest in the world, improving my writing people, improving my writing!

...x...

The floor was a sticky red and in some places smooth white, he felt them with his charred fingertips. He coughed out a bit more blood before collapsing on the floor, his head hitting with a sickening thud. There was a rustle of robes, the soundless footsteps that came closer to him, giving the slightest of vibrations. His heartbeat increased in anticipation of a potential assault, but the footsteps stopped within an inch of him.

Even in his battered condition, the silence grated on Harry's nerves. Days and weeks had passed with him getting used to the volley of spells mercilessly cast on him. The silence had always been when they had withdrawn for the night, but it had never given Harry peace or reprieve for at any moment the silence would be broken by their surprise entrance and the little Deatheater game would begin all over again.

The marble floor was icy, the air frigid and the tight-knit group surrounding him suffocated his aura. He couldn't see any of them clearly anymore, they were just black blurs that moved in and out of his vision all too fast.

The silence was broken by Lord Voldemort after a painful twenty seconds. Harry may not be able to sense his insane nemesis through his scar anymore but the unmistakable hiss of Voldemort made him all too aware of the slit-nosed snake's proximity to him.

"Pathetic!" hissed Lord Voldemort, his robes swishing as he faced his followers, "The one prophesied to cause my downfall..." There were low muttering among the ranks while their lord paused for a moment. " One considered my equal." he said softly, and Harry didn't need to raise his head to know the blazing red eyes were aimed on his black head.

He uttered a helpless low moan as his head was pulled up by his hair to face Voldemort. The dark lord let out a strangled hiss as he flicked his wand causing Harry to get thrown down on the marble floor again.

"Half-mudblood, muggle filth, and they glorified him as my equal, put him on a pedestal and fooled the Wizarding World into thinking they had a chance against me. I, Lord Voldemort against this weakling near my feet, the Light's main weapon, fallen so low haven't we Harry?" the insance dark lord cackled.

The deatheaters snickered and howled sadistically while Harry spit out more blood.

"Yes, we laugh at the foolishness of our world do we not? To consider Potter a threat, like the others have done." murmured Voldemort after a few minutes, his eyes piercing through the ranks of his followers who broke into even more giggles. Unfortunately Voldemort's mood had changed, " Mulciber!"

"My lord?" the deatheater stepped out from his rank.

"Do you feel Potter as a threat?"

"No, my lord, he is a half-breed weakling!" Mulciber immediately replied.

Harry let out a painful laugh at the slimy nature of the deatheater. Mulciber threw a hate-filled look in Harry's direction in response. "My lord, he doesn't deserve to be in your presence, he is lower than filth. A half-breed vile muggle infected-"

"Indeed," Voldemort hissed lowly

Withing seconds, blood splattered the white marble floor, as Nagini slithered near him at lightening speed and took a wide bite of his head.

"Let it serve as a remainder, not to forget your place. Potter is here, because though we know he is weak and useless, the Light consider him much more. I kill him to destroy their hopes," Voldemort gestured towards the headless body of Mulciber's that was currently being devoured by Nagini to the revulsion of a certain few deatheaters, "And dare you even imply doubt in my judgements, cross or question me, you will serve as Nagini's breakfast, lunch, dinner depending on the time you choose to behave like fools."

"Hypocrite!" spit out Harry letting out a hollow laugh, still lying on the cold floor, his throat and tongue dry with cracks and cuts that forming coherent sentences were out of his grasp.

"I find little pleasure engaging in childish taunts, Harry."

"Any last words," Voldemort's eyes gleamed maliciously as he pointed the elder wand at Harry, "Go on Harry, I'll be generous-"

"Coward...can't even fight...me." rasped out Harry, trying to pull himself up but failing with every try.

" I don't care to Harry, you see, you are just a child with your harmless words, immature as well. I cannot lower myself to such a level. I have a reputation to maintain afterall." it was a pleased hiss this time, "Goodbye Harry Potter."

"Goodbye Tom Riddle, I suppose I'll be the last one now to know of your "impure" blood-"

Harry's body buckled under the torturous cruciatus curse that Voldemort had wandlessly sent his way, face betraying no emotions on the revelation. He did reach closer though, his red eyes taking in Harry's thrashing body on the floor. Grinning he touched Harry's temple with the wand," Spin such lies, Harry Potter." he hissed preparing to cast the killing curse.

Perhaps it was Harry's luck, or will, or both that allowed him to escape death. Voldemort had never considered the possibility that one under the torture curse could still function at will, especially one that had suffered through a hell lot of them with grit and determination which kept him on the brink of sanity.

So it was, that the elder wand was snatched from Lord Voldemort's hand by his arch-enemy, who promptly then vanished by the creation of a silvery-gray mist much to the consternation of the deatheaters who were left with a furious snarling lord who looked ready to kill.

...x...x...x...x..

Harry stared at the Daily Prophet Article whose headlines read "Fresh Escapes for a Galleon! The Carribean Coast for a Galleon!" A Hundred days". His attention though was drawn towards the date 1st January 2002. What had he done? Harry glanced at the elder wand, had it helped him travel into the future? Or had the Prophet messed up the date?

The Wizarding World even looked different, it didn't look like it was suffering through a war anymore. The markets had unidentifiable objects in store, Harry didn't know which part of the Alley he was in, but judging by the creepy items displayed on the shelves, he was guessing Knockturn Alley.

He was broken out of his musings by a hyper voice a few feet far away.

"Mother, mom, ma, mother are you listening..? Can we please...mom! Look here! Mother!"

"Hush Em, I have to finish off my shopping before I give into your whims!"

"Mom! Look at that spider, see that web its weaving, so cool can we get it. Please."

"I really don't know what your father is going to say about a new pet. You know he has no patience in such matters."

"I know." the boy's voice sounded grudging, " Which is why I always ask you. Mom, please?"

"Fine, once I get my list over with, Em...stay beside."

It was at that point that the hyper "Em" collided with Harry who had withdrawn to a corner of the street trying to look like he was just nonchalently examining the displays on the shelves.

"Ouch, that hurts like hell! Merlin's soggy brain roots, my head aches like a freezin-"

"Language Emmanuel Severus Prince! How many times- oh you collided with-Em! Are you alright?"

Harry who had been shell-shocked at the recent discovery of the boy's name didn't even have time to gather his wits about him when he faced another shocking discovery The concerned green eyes of his mother were peering worriedly at him.

"You need a Healer" Lily pronounced, her wand shaking a bit as she saw the many wounds on the teenager's body. It didn't help that his eyes were giving her the creeps.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights belong to Jk Rowling

Chapter 2

"I suggest you let me go this instant! Unbind me right now!" snarled Harry as he was floated up on a conjured stretcher with ropes holding him down. The ropes were made of soft fabric, as such they didn't irritate his wounds, but that didn't stop Harry from protesting at the treatment.

He had been heartily confused at seeing a look-alike of his mother, and had been at a loss on what to make of her appearance. It couldn't be her for real, she was dead, Harry was sure about that, and if he were in the future, well that didn't even bear thinking about. Lily had been dead for a long time, this woman was a weird copy of her, it was all too bizarre. He needed some time alone, to process the recent events, and that he wouldn't get with her dragging him off to St Mungos. Her little punk of a son riled him up even more by offering him a infuriating smirk. And what was with his middle-name anyway, how did Snape come into their family?

"Mom, weren't you meeting Dad soon in the Apothecary? Like right after you finished shopping?" the brat questioned, then pointed at Harry, "He looks like trouble, are you sure-"

"Emmanuel, if I were afraid of trouble, I would have dropped you off in some orphanage a long time ago!"

"But mom!" the boy complained and looked about ready to throw a temper tantrum. His outcries were suppressed though once his mother placed a silencing charm on him. The boy dragged his shoes as he followed his mother down the alley way, looking longingly at a spider case on a display shelf. His mother than turned towards Harry, holding her wand casually all the while" You look like you're in your teens, where are your parents?"

Harry twisted his neck to glare at her, "None of your business, lay me down!"

He knew he was acting temperamental, but he didn't feel like being nice to a person who resembled his dead mother and had a son with "Severus" as his middle-name. He was starting to come up with unlikely scenarios ranging from affected brain injury to deatheaters creating a hoax to drive him insane. It was ridiculous, hadn't he grabbed the wand and disapparated on his own. No other spell had come his way.

"Em, get his wand sweetheart. Its lying near that corner."

Harry closed his eyes as he played around with the possibility of the Elder wand messing with his mind... or the unbelievable scenario in which a woman who looked like a duplicate copy of his mother existed and had married a Prince fellow and got a kid three or fours years younger to him.

He eyed the boy as he triumphantly played with the death stick in his fingers.

...or somehow the elder wand had transported him into an alternate world, a few year forward to his own.

Talk about unbelievable scenarios...

...x...x...x...x...x

He had been tucked into a neat white fluffy bed, minutes after he had been admitted, sending the Healers in a frenzy at his vast collection of scars and bleeding wounds. The usual questions on name and parentage had been left blank in his medical report as the answers hadn't been given. Harry knew soon enough after they had done treating him, the questions would come pouring in uninvited. His mother's look alike had done her fair bit of questioning but to no avail, as Harry had just proceeded to ignore her. The last thing he wanted was to be in a public place without adequate preparation. He had zeroed in on the assumption that he had traveled forward in time, but could get no more useful theories on the present future. It seemed cheerful and gay, which made Harry wonder if the war had even happened, if Voldemort was still lurking around or if he had conquered Britain; the last one seemed impossible as the world would not have survived the maniac's unrestricted warfare.

"How long are you keeping me here?" he asked tiredly at the mediwitch who had come to check up on him that evening.

The blonde witch gave him a scathing look, and then pursed her lips. She was giving him the silent treatment, just like he had when he had arrived.

...x... ...x...x...x...x...x... ...x...

Harry later learned a bit about his helper,and the little bit of news had not been taken well as it clashed with his assumptions, and was a bit gross if one contemplated too much on it. It also confirmed his earlier hypothesis on an alternate dimension. Lily Prince nee Evans was married to the snarky Potions professor of Hogwarts...the one and only Severus Prince. He would have to do a little bit of digging to find out the history behind Snape's change of surname. And it really led to the question, if Lily married Snape, then what about James Potter? What about HIM more importantly, was he non-existant then?

CHANGE IN POV

"Read the recent report, Prongs?" asked Head Auror, Sirius Black as he slapped his best friend on the back with the aforementioned report.

James Potter slowly nodded his head, his fingers tingling as he hoisted himself up from the armchair, "I'm going to go look into it, Padfoot."

"Hold the broomstick Prongsie, not so fast. How in Uric's name did you read the report before me?" asked Sirius Black puzzled. The report had just arrived on his desk two minutes ago, while he had been busy shuffling through the numerous and in Sirius Black's opinion pointless files hoarded by the Ministry for the past nine decades in search of his lost bike key which had been charmed with anti-summoning spells to keep anyone else from getting a hold on them. Sometimes Sirius felt like cursing himself for his own ingenuinity.

"I won't be coming for dinner tonight, Padfoot. Give Aries my apologies, won't you? I've got this case handled." And with that James Potter was rushing off leaving behind an unhappy Head Auror, who was still trying to figure out how James had read up the report so fast.

Oh well, he inwardly sighed, Moony might come along tonight, and Ava could be persuaded as well.

...x...x...x...x...

"Potter, a surprise seeing you here." greeted Lily coldly as her husband's most hated enemy reached her. James Potter hadn't changed much, he still had the wild look going for him and his robes blew about quite favourably around him.

"Mom, is that what is called strutting?" Em had asked her in a whisper causing her to shush him. Potter didn't strut that much anymore, but Lily wasn't going to admit anything more than that to herself.

"We got a report, that you found a wounded teen near Knockturn Alley. I just came here to investigate. Can you tell me anything about him?"

"No." answered Lily simply, "He should be awake now, you could go ask him yourself."

James hazel eyes softened as he looked into her eyes, "Lily, I am not planning to go on with-"

"Understandable, otherwise one would consider you an irrational man." cut in Lily "I'm glad you've grown up, but really I don't know anything about him, he refused to answer any questions. So you'll just have to get the answers for yourself."

Lily stopped as her green eyes shifted to his left, "You two are insepparable, aren't you?" she said softly

"James!" that was Sirius alright, hadn't James already told him he had the case handled.

"Em, come on lets go." said Lily giving James a polite nod before heading to the Hospital exit.

"Sirius whatever it is, it couldn't have waited?" hissed James in annoyance

Sirius just raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Well when you are pursuing the wrong case, what else would you suggest I do? You were supposed to read up and handle the Zabini's case, you know her husband just died this afternoon at 3:15 a.m? But you read up on the wrong report, anyway I've got the old sucker Berks to handle this Knockturn Alley case, he should be here any minute now." Sirius glanced at the opening entrance doors, "Great, speak of the devil, well Prongs, shall we call it a night and head home or do you want to go and question our resident Black Widow?"

James sighed, running his fingers through his wild hair, "Lets." he said after a moment, "lets at least finish that off."

They both headed outside in the cold chilly air.

"Perfect timing too, bet she won't be too happy to have her beauty sleep ruined."

"Well, when she has ruined our nights, I don't really care. Remember Anderson's case, had him running around and driving us mad by leaving clues that weren't really clues at all in the end."

"Drove the bloke mad, she did."

"Not as mad as he made me." muttered James, pushing his hands deep inside his robe.


End file.
